A safety tripod is equipment that is installed at a predetermined place behind a vehicle when the vehicle breaks down on or has an emergency on a road to prevent a safety accident by alerting drivers in vehicles approaching from behind. In existing safety tripods, a warning mark is attached to the front of a triangular sign plate, supporting legs protruding down are coupled to both sides of the bottom of the sign plate, and a rotatable support extending downward is coupled to the center portion of the rear side of the sign plate so that the tripods can be folded and stowed in the trunk, etc. of vehicles.
These safety tripods of the related art are formed in a simple red triangular shape, so there was a problem that they cannot be easily recognized by drivers approaching from behind. Further, there was a problem that drivers have to separately purchase and then carry the safety tripods, which occupy a large space in a vehicle, in specific spaces in a vehicle.
In relation to these safety tripods, there are Korean Patent No. 10-1348694 (registered on Dec. 31, 2013, titled “Light-emitting triangular warning device”) and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0087806 (published on Aug. 7, 2013, titled “Safety tripod for vehicle and keeping method of safety tripod”).